


From Darts, Drugs and Ballons

by WitchFee



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A bit violence (just mentioned), Attacked Jack (again), Jack is drugged and gets a fever, Laughing gas and Painkiller are the drugs, M/M, Rhys as Jacks PA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchFee/pseuds/WitchFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets attacked (it's a thing you have to live with as an asshole and as the CEO from Hyperion) and well poor Rhys has to take care of him. After some time Jack gets bored and he knows how to entertain himself. With laughing gas filled ballons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Darts, Drugs and Ballons

**Author's Note:**

> My god, I need so much time, to upload something. I'm so sorry, but I'm a really slow writer and I hate editing my chapters, because it takes so much time. Enough whiny shit! Hope you like the chapter and yeah, I have some things planned for the future! :D

Rhys walks through the metal hallways from Helios with a drugged Handsome Jack leaned against him. ,,Rhys, I really want ice cream now...and see people die.", Jack says next to him tired and kisses Rhys' neck. ,,I can get you some ice cream, but dying people...is a bit difficult.", Rhys replies amused and laughs lightly. ,,I'll get my gun and kill some useless employees from me, okay?", Jack asks Rhys for permission and leans more against him. ,,Definitely _not_! You just got stabbed with a knife!", Rhys answers and lost all his humour in his voice. The scene a few hours ago was not the best in Rhys' life. A bleeding Jack laying on his office ground and another guy laying dead and perforated with gun shots next to him. _Nope_ , definitely not a nice view. All Jack said there, was just that he wants to kill this guy over and over _because_  he ruined his clothes. Not because he has a wound. For this statement Rhys could kill Jack over and over. He could've been dead now and not patched up.

The guy attacked Jack, because Jack wanted to reduce his salary. He had a reason for that. That guy was useless and dumb like a rock and deserved to be fired. But today Jack had a good day and wanted to be kind. Wrong decision there. For that he got stabbed in the gut and is now on painkiller. Rhys is sure after that, Jack will airlock everybody instantly, when they're useless. And if Rhys is honest, he can understand this. A stab in the gut hurts really bad and you wish you'd be dead. Rhys just heard that, but he can tell that from the treatment of the doctors and the ammount of painkiller. The younger man is amazed by Jack, because he took it and didn't screamed like crazy. His breath was just heavy and he made pained noises. _He's made for this job._

,,Babe, this is just a lil' scratch. Good ol' Jack can handle killing people in every state.", Jack wipes it away as if it's nothing and Rhys looks at him blankly. ,,Then you can handle sleep as well.", Rhys replies and checks his ECHO device for messages. He still has to work after that, because he has to plan some things from Jack. As a PA from such a powerful man you're never bored and above all when this man can't work, because he got stabbed. He got a few spam mails and some mails from other companies with offers for a partnership. _This will be a long day._  He doesn't like the idea of leaving Jack all alone in his villa-like apartment and so he hoped he doesn't have to work so long. _I will plan a bit for myself and do the important things today._  ,,Rhys, I don't want to sleep alone.", Jack says into his neck and Rhys smiles lightly. ,,I have work to do, sorry.", Rhys answers and Jack growls lightly. ,,As the CEO from Hyperion, I command you to stay with me in bed and don't leave it, 'till I say it.", Jack replies instantly and that got a laugh from Rhys. ,,That's nice from you, but I can't just do nothing. Thanks to this idiot, I have to schedule your meetings somehow differently." Jack growls and kisses Rhys jaw. ,,I would be incredibly angry, if I weren't on drugs." Rhys pats Jacks arm lightly and smiles to him. _He's sweeter, when he's on drugs. Maybe I should mix some into his morning coffee from now on._

After leaving Jack alone in his apartment and all curled up in blankets in their bed, Rhys goes back to their office. He already feels bad for leaving Jack, but he _needs_  to plan some things or otherwise they both die, because of work. _And this is Handsome Jack, he knows how to spend a day alone._  Rhys hopes that at least. Jack never is the best in listening to others and follow their instructions, even when they want the best for him. He just has a mind of his own. _I should not be so worried about him. He will sleep the most time and then entertain himself somehow._  With those thoughts, Rhys sits down behind his desk and looks through the pile of papers.

**~~~**

It's lunch time and as always Vaughn and Rhys sit together around a table. They both eat their lunch and speak between the bites. All in all is everything normal. Rhys is kinda relieved to not hear anything from Jack. It means he's asleep and doesn't do anything bad. ,,So, how's Jack? I heard the wound is really painful.", Vaughn asks and Rhys swallows his food down. ,,He's fine I think. I _hope_. I didn't hear anything from him 'till I left him in the apartment.", Rhys answers and Vaughn nods. ,,Maybe you should call him, y'know?", Vaughn suggests and Rhys waves it off. ,,I don't want to wake him up. Plus, he's on drugs and then the phone call would take hours.", Rhys explains and Vaughn looks at him with a light grin. ,,You would love to talk to him hours and don't work." Vaughn grins wider, because Rhys looks at him shocked and they both laugh lightly. They would continue to tease each other, but they get cut off from a too familiar tone sequence.

,,Please, don't let it-", Rhys wants to say, but gets cut off from a too familiar voice, that sounds so much more drugged than before. ,,Hey, folks!" ,,-is not Jack.", Rhys ends quietly and looks concerned to the speaker. ,,It's me, the handsomest guy of ya all! That's right! Handsome _fucking_  Jack!", Jack introduces himself and laughs loudly. ,,He's _really_  drugged.", Vaughn whispers to Rhys over the table and Rhys nods vacantly. ,,I just want to say, that I'll kill ya all. One by one.", Jack says crazily and laughs again. ,,My god. I'm such a great man. I joked, you won't die (today). I want to say, that I want to have a special man (now) in my apartment. He's less handsome then me, but still handsome. Not _so_  handsome than me, y'know!", Jack says and continues to ramble around, that this man is handsome, but not so handsome than him. Between his sentences he laughs insanely and Rhys knows who he's talking about. Him. ,,Uhhh, whatever. He's actually my bf and I miss him. He has to work, because I got stabbed. This guy should die so many times more." Rhys already has put his face into his hands and is really embarrassed by Jack. ,,Bro, he's talking about you.", Vaughn says to him and Rhys looks up at him. ,,You don't say!" Vaughn looks at him apologetic and Rhys' face embraces his hands again. _This is the worst and I don't know, how he can be so drugged._  ,,His name is Rhys and I know he hears this so yeah. Hey, kitten. Love ya and see ya at my apartment.", Jack ends his _big_  announcement and the whole cafeteria is silent. _God dammit, you idiot._  Rhys doesn't and will never admit, that the last part made him feel really happy and loved for one second. _Jack said it a few times to me, but never in public._  Rhys slaps himself mentally and gets up. _I should not be so excited by this. He made it, because he's on drugs._  ,,You go to him?", Vaughn asks and gets up too. ,,Of course I will.", Rhys answers and turns to go. ,,I can't leave him a few hours alone.", he murmures to himself and walks through the big room.

**~~~**

Rhys opens the door to the apartment from Handsome Jack and immediately sees some 'Get Well Soon'- ballons in the hallway. _This is new_. Rhys is surprised, because usually no one sents Jack anything, when he's ill or anything. His employees are really happy, when Handsome Jack is at home and can't airlock them. _Probably Jack complained about the lack of concerns from his employees._  Rhys continues his way through the hallway and stands in the big living room. On the couch, he sees a passed out Jack and he has darts in his hands. Before Jack could make any move to kill Rhys by mistake, Rhys grabs the darts and puts them away. On the floor are a lot of popped ballons and Rhys knows what Jack did. He was bored, he had darts and ballons. Perfect targets. _He knows, how to appreciate presents_ , Rhys thinks sarcastically and sits down next to the older man.

From the sudden movements, Jack wakes up and looks at Rhys confused. ,,Hey, babe.", he says simply and hugs him. ,,Hi...uhm Jack?", Rhys draws the full attention from Jack on him and Jack starts to laugh. ,,Oh my god. I really want to have sex with you _and_  kill people! That would be awesome, wouldn't it?" Rhys rolls his eyes and is confused, because he can't say, why Jack is so much more drugged than before. ,,Jack, did you take more pills or did anything else?" Jack looks at him with a dumb smile and kisses him. ,, _Jack_! Answer.", Rhys tries it again and Jack laughs lightly again. ,,You are _no_  fun today, kitten. Let's just stop talking and do something else.", Jack replies seductively and kisses Rhys' neck. ,,No! I want answers _and_  you have a stab wound. We should _not_  do this the next days." Jack crosses his arms offended and looks away from Rhys. ,,Jack, maybe we could do something, but first I want to know what happened here, while I weren't there." After the first words, Jack immediately looked at Rhys again and now he looks really happy. _He's_ really _dumb, when he's drugged_.) ,,Okay, so you left and I slept y'know. I woke up, ate something and more boring shit. I laid around bored yadda yadda yadda and _then_  I saw the dumb ballons. Those dumb dumb ballons. I hate each one of them, because I know my employees give a shit about me. I don't blame them. Whatever, so I took those and grabbed some darts. The next things you can guess, I think.", Jack tells him quickly and laughs loudly afterwards. ,,And why are you drugged?" Jack needs some time, before he can answer. ,,I think, in the ballons was laughing gas. Y'know this drug, were you feel happy and shit." Rhys thinks this over and over and nods with his head. _This is a possibility and mixed with painkiller...yep he's damn high right now_.

**~~~**

Rhys suddenly wakes up, because Jack makes noises. ,,Jack?", he asks tired and concerned. They had sex and after that Jack slept a bit. In the evening Jack woke up and they ate something. An uneventful evening before bed. Jack doesn't answer and just buries his face in the chest from Rhys. Rhys feels the heat from Jacks head and is fully awake. ,,Jack? Hey, what's wrong?", he continues to ask and Jack makes pained noises. ,,Does the wound hurt?" Jack shakes his head lightly and sobs because of the motion. ,,Shhh...everything will be alright.", Rhys tries to soothe Jack and strokes his head. _He's incredibely hot. He got a fever._  ,,Rhys...", Jack says finally something, but it sounds pleading. ,,Jack, I'll get you something to cool you down, okay?" Jacks grip tightens around him and Rhys kisses his head. ,,I want to help you, but you have to let me go.", Rhys says to him calmly and Jack makes an uncomfortable noise. ,,Please, don't...leave me to my death." Rhys tries everything to calm the older man down and promises him, he would never leave him for more than two minutes. Finally Jacks grip loosens and Rhys quickly gets up. Rhys has to ignore the sobs and quiet cries. He never had seen the other man in such a bad shape and he hates to see him like that. After one minute he's back next to Jack and presses a wet towel on his face. Jack presses his face into the cold clothing and hopefully cools down a bit.

Nearly the whole night, Rhys runs around the apartment from Jack and tries everything to soothe and cool the older man down. Early in the morning, Jack finally sleeps and before Rhys goes to sleep himself, he sets a big glass of water and painkiller on the night stand next to Jacks side of the bed and cuddles close to Jack.

Again Rhys wakes up, because of Jack, but now he doesn't have a fever and knows what he does. ,,Jack, you should sleep.", Rhys mumbles against the shoulder from Jack and doesn't open his eyes. ,,What happened last night?", Jack asks him concerned and Rhys sighs quietly. ,,Do you really need to know this now?" Jack turns to him and they look at each other. ,,Yeah, I need to know this _now_." Rhys nods and thinks over, where he should start. ,,What do you know from last night?" Rhys needs a point to start and Jack can only give him this. ,,I know, that we went to bed and slept. But then I just woke up with the light pain in my head and the know, that something happened in the night.", Jack means and Rhys strokes Jacks arm lightly to soothe him. The unknown makes Jack crazy. ,,You had a fever and I needed the whole night to cool you down, so you could sleep. That's it. I guess, you can't remember it because you weren't really conscious. Your brain got cooked last night, so I can't really blame you for your behaviour.", Rhys tells Jack and kisses his jaw. ,,Did I got the fever, because of the mix from laughing gas and painkiller?" Rhys nods and Jack hugs Rhys tightly. ,,I'll never play darts again with ballons and I'll airlock the doctors, because they already gave me too many drugs." Rhys chuckles lightly and tells Jack, to please not airlock the doctors.


End file.
